


My dark desire

by merry_stew



Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: love-and-hate relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_stew/pseuds/merry_stew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem I wrote for a friend (she is known as "Sleepwalker Elf" at DeviantArt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My dark desire

Mine eyes were opened wide, the day me met, dear Sire,  
With thou I wished have lain, thou won me at first sight.  
No matter what to gain, be it mine hardest fight,  
Mine steps gone slant and slide, a bird caught on a wire.

So life is a wild ride, to hate or to admire,  
The enemies are slain, forgotten if this' right,  
Forgotten my soul's stain, thou art my only light,  
To be at your wild side, may it be joy or dire.

Thine wild heart not to tame, my craving for thine treasure  
Will kill me, still I play; lost, fallen to thine lure.  
Forgotten fear and shame, thou art my only pleasure,  
So haunt me, love, and stay, destroy my soul for sure.

From thee I cannot hide, that passion's burning fire  
Hath set all morales vain, gone lost with thee at night.  
A plea my tears like rain: come close and hold me tight  
As thine eternal bride, my guilty dark desire.


End file.
